Creating a three-dimensional (3D) representations of objects from two-dimensional (2D) images can be a difficult task. For example, creating the 3D representation can require inferring 3D features of the object based on 2D features depicted in the images. However, it can be difficult to determine whether two images depict a same feature of an object from different perspectives.
In some solutions, points in separate 2D images are correlated using an epipolar line. A feature point in one image can be used to project an epipolar line onto another image. A feature point in the other image intersected by the epipolar line may be correlated with the feature point used to project the line. However, in complex scenes, or scenes involving multiple objects, epipolar lines may not be effective for identifying correlated features. In at least some cases, an epipolar line can bisect a large area of an image, multiple candidate feature points may be intersected by the line. In such cases, it may not be possible to determine which of the intersected feature points ought to be correlated with the feature point used to project the epipolar line.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to network-controlled video capture and processing.